The Reject
by Rayme Neil
Summary: I'm tired of this crap, I'm running away to that school my best friend told me about when he ran away. Rated T for strong language and some other stuff that might come up later.
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned again. Another family that won't accept me. I'm tired of moving around to different foster families. I'll just be rejected again. No one wants to take a _difficult_ foster child. They would rather have the one without a past. That's why I'm running away. I've heard of 'School for the Gifted' place that Jeff-my only friend-told me about before he ran away. I'm going to find it no matter what it takes. It won't take that much to get away, so I'm that's taken care of. I just need to figure out how to get there. Hopefully my next foster family will live near a library so I can use the computer. No way in hell I'm going to use a foster family's computer though. Most of them have been warned of my 'problems'. All of these people thinking a little porn is 'unhealthy and a young mind shouldn't be exposed to such immoral things.' Too bad I was looking in their favorites tab-not put there by me, by the way.

Yeah, I'll just head to the library after the 'introductions', the 'list of no-no's', and the 'here's your room' speeches. I'm going to break out of this bullshit life and go some where I won't be threatened to have my wings chopped off, or be painted so when I turn invisible I can be seen, or have any of my other powers tried to be covered up by the 'normal people', or be told I'm the biggest freak that's ever existed.

By the way, my name is Amy, you surprised I'm a girl? It's not the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

This family is creepy. As soon as I walk in BOOM anti-mutant stuff is wallpapering the walls. Warm welcome don't you think? It is very hard to keep from wanting to hurt them. There is a wife, husband, and twins (one boy and one girl) who are fifteen. They think they're the shit! They both have no lives-meaning they make straight A's and are involved in everything from student council to the gardening club. The only thing the entire family talks about is either how stupid and evil mutants are or how great their kids are. I'm getting out of here as soon as possible.

_The next day_

I ran to the library as soon as everyone was at work or at school. They assume I went but I ditched. No way in hell am I staying here that long. I walked into the library and it was obvious that it had just opened so I waited for the librarians to get everything started up by looking at the different newspapers. They were all about how mutants were 'causing trouble'. After reading a few of them I got to angry to read them, so I looked up and saw that the librarians were done starting up the computers so I went to the closest one and started research. After about twenty minutes I found what I was looking for: _Xavier's School for the Gifted. _I looked at a few maps at how to get there and memorized them as quickly as possible. Then I closed everything and left.

I had no idea when 'Dr. Evil' and 'Mini Me' got out of school so I explored the city. It was a tiny suburb where all of the houses looked the same. I looked around for stores so I could get some stuff for my trip. I eventually found a grocery store and I bought some bread, peanut butter, and small bottles of sports drinks for me to survive the trip. I was all set, so I decided go to the park and just leave, no one would miss me and I had all of my stuff with me. I walked down the main road until it was dark outside, then I spread my wings and flew.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kick ass!" I say to myself as I slowly walk up the street towards the school. You can tell its vastness, even at night. When I finally get to the front door, I knock. After what seemed like forever, slightly hairy man opened the door. Besides his funny hair style, he was rather attractive. He had on a white shirt and dark jeans, and he was wearing dog tags. I tried to read them before he noticed, but then he spoke.

"Yes?" he asks me grumpily.

"I'm here to see Professor X." I say.

"Okay. Come on." he replied after a while. I walked inside and followed him through the many long hallways and eventually got to an elevator.

"What's your name?" he almost barks at me as we wait for the elevator.

"Amy." I say with equal gruffness. "Yours?"

"Logan." he says in a less grumpy tone. I catch a glance at his dog tags again. They say Wolverine. Wolverine? Why does that sound familiar? It's then that the elevator dings and the doors open. We walk inside and he presses a button.

"Are you from Ohio?" he asks in a softer tone, referring to my Ohio State shirt I was wearing.

"I think." he raises one eyebrow at me.

"I don't remember that much from back then." I answer his unspoken question.

"Me too." he says as he looks at the floor, then looks up over the door to see what floor we were on. After a few more moments of silence, the elevator dings again and the doors open. He walks through the doors and I follow him to an office. Before he knocks, we here a man say "Come in". Logan opens the door and gestures for me to walk in first. I do, and he follows behind.

"Hi Logan." says a bald man in a wheelchair. He is looking at me intently, as if trying to look through me.

"Are you Professor X?" I ask after the silence becomes unbearable.

"Yes. What's your name?" says the Professor.

"Amy. I'm here because my best friend told me that this place was safe for...for people who were different. People like me." Professor X is still looking at me intently.

"Professor?" asks Logan slowly.

"Sorry. Okay, where are you from?" the Professor asks.

"When?"

"All that you remember."

"The earliest thing I remember is being in Columbus, Ohio, and I've moved around ever since I can remember with foster families."

"Do you know how old you are?"

"No. I've looked the same age for five years, and I know I'm not a teenager, even though I look it."

"Is there anything else you can remember?"

"Not really."

"Okay. We'll see if we can set up a room for you and..."

"Umm..." I interrupt. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't really need a room. I don't sleep, so I wouldn't want to take up any space."

"Well, you should at least have a place to put your stuff." said Logan.

"Are you offering?" Professor X asks, seeming slightly amused.

"All I really need is a closet to throw my bag into." I say.

"I guess. Setting up a new room with someone else would wake up everyone." said Logan to the Professor.

"Okay, I guess that's settled," said the Professor. "if you don't mind, Amy?"

"Umm...I guess not." I say.

"Then, we'll settle everything else in the morning. I need to rest my thoughts." says the Professor. We all leave the office, and the Professor heads down the hallway.

"I'll show you to the room." says Logan finally.

"Okay." I say. I can't help but think how weird this experience has been so far.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived at the room, I put my backpack near the door as I looked around. It looked like a bachelor pad, no big surprise. Then again, it wasn't too different from how I kept my own rooms.

"So, do you ever sleep?" Logan asks me as I sit on a bean bag chair he had on the floor in front of his TV.

"I **can** sleep, it's just I don't normally sleep unless I'm sick or bored." I reply.

"Is there a reason?"

"It isn't really a good thing if I have nightmares."

"Ah." he says. I tried to read his body language, but he changed the subject rather quickly.

"Do you want to take a shower before me?" he asks.

"You go ahead, I take long showers." I say.

"Alright." He grabs some clothes and locks himself in the bathroom. I turn on the TV, put it on a random channel and stretch in back in the chair. _I wonder what kind of powers Logan has?_ I wonder._ I know the Professor is a physic, I felt him try to read my mind. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of different stuff here. I wonder if I'll get to see Jeff soon._ I look around for a clock. On Logan's nightstand is an alarm clock, it's almost midnight. _Jeff should still be up._ I focus on finding Jeff. Surprisingly he's in the room directly above us. I open a window and sit on the edge with my back facing the outside. I spread out my wings and fly up one floor and tap on the window in the code me and Jeff made up a long time ago. I didn't have to wait long, but the shade and the window flew open and my purple haired best friend popped his head out of the window.

"AMY!" Jeff whispered loudly, trying to give me a hug.

"Hi Jeffy!" I whisper. I sit on the edge of his open window and give him a hug. "Sorry if I stink."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you finally showed up."

"What's all happened?" We both asked each other at the same time. We both had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

After me and Jeff caught up a little bit, I sensed that Logan was almost done with his shower so I told Jeff I'd talk to him later and flew back into Logan's room, closed the door, and sat back down on the bean bag chair.

"Have a nice chat?" Logan asked when he got out of the bathroom. I looked up at him, trying not to think what I wanted to think, knowing that Jeff would probably be trying to read my mind.

"Did you listen in?" I ask.

"No, I only heard you open the window."

"What makes you think I was talking to someone then?"

"I know that friend of yours room is above us."

"How did you know who he was without knowing his name?"

"Because he talks about a girl that resembles you constantly."

"Oh God, what did he say?"

"He's pretty much in love with you."

I sigh deeply and rub my eyes. I really wish Jeff would get over me.

"Is it okay if I take a shower now?"

"Sure." Logan says gruffly. I grab my backpack and head for the bathroom, and I feel his eyes watching me as I do so. I took a really _really_ long shower, hoping that Logan would be asleep when I got out. When I got out, he was pretending. I sat back on the bean bag chair, turned the TV on mute, and watched it the rest of the night with subtitles on. For someone who never let herself get emotionally involved in anything but my friendship with Jeff, I was failing terribly-and awfully quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

_I forgot how boring TV is this late, or early, whatever time it is._ Amy thought as she looked at the alarm clock on Logan's nightstand. _3:30. Grr. I need to find something to do._ She looked around the room and saw an Xbox on the stand where the TV was. _Why didn't I notice this baby before? _She thought as she looked around for a controller and some games. _This should keep me entertained for a very long time._

------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the TV. Amy was playing Halo. And she was **good**. I stood up and walked closer to the TV to watch her play better.

"How long have you been playing?" he asked her. She didn't respond, so I looked down at her. She was listening to music. I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped and turned around quickly. When she realized it was only me, she pulled off her headphones.

"Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No, I was just wondering how you got so good at this game."

"I pick up stuff like this easily."

"Ah." I said, grabbing another controller. Amy set up a multiplayer game. It was intriguing to finally find someone who kicked so much ass at video games! We ended up playing for about an hour, then she started getting tired of sitting around.

"Is there somewhere I can go for a run or something?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll show you."

"Okay, let me get changed." she said, grabbing her backpack and headed to the bathroom as I turned the game off. When she came out of the bathroom, it was hard for me not to stare at her. She was wearing a white tank top and navy blue shorts. She had her backpack on one shoulder and was putting her long, jet black hair in a ponytail. _How come I didn't notice her hotness earlier? Those curves, her legs…damn. Okay snap out of it before she notices me almost drooling._

"So, how long do you normally run?" I ask, trying very hard to not look at her ass as she put her backpack in the spot where she put it originally.

"About an hour. Are you going to run with me?"

"Okay, yeah." I say. I didn't really know what I was getting myself into until after we got to where I was thinking for a run: a soccer field in the back of the school yard. It's amazing how fast she can run! _This girl is starting to become intimidating._ _I really hope I don't embarrass my ass out here._ _I'll be paying for keeping up with her later._

After the run, I wanted to pass out, but I couldn't in front of her. That would just be embarrassing. I try my best to play it off as we walk back to the school to get her ready to talk with the professor. _I'll have time to pass out while that's going on. _


	6. Chapter 6

When I walked into the Professors office, Logan went to take a shower. He was the only guy tough enough to be able to at least pretend he wasn't about to die from keeping up with my running pace. I didn't have much time to think about that now, since the Professor was staring at me and eventually gestured at me to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

"Amy, do you plan on living here?" he eventually asked me.

"Yes, if that's okay."

"Yes, that's fine. We just need to know some stuff about you first."

"I don't remember that much…" I say, starting to get nervous.

"Well, start with what you do remember." he said patiently.

"I'm an orphan with no living family. I don't know how old I am, and the last thing I remember was moving in with a foster family in Ohio."

"How long did you live with them?"

"About a year."

"Why didn't they adopt you after that long?"

"They were murdered by an anti-mutant organization." After I spoke those words, I saw pain in his eyes. I immediately changed the subject, fearing to show my own emotions. "I never stayed in school for a long time because I moved around so much, will I be able to go to school here?"

"Of course! We'll get you into classes today! What are you interested in?"

"Science, math, and history."

"Well, what kind an elective would you want to take?"

"Track."

"That's all you want to do? Core classes and track?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me." I responded. He wrote some stuff down.

"We'll set up some classes for you to be in, and you can start on Monday."

"Alright." Awesome, I had a three day weekend to explore the grounds.

"Now, one last thing: what powers do you have, if you don't mind telling me"

"I can fly and read peoples minds" I say carefully. I don't want to tell him _every_ power I have yet. I'm scared enough of one of them myself, let alone tell anyone. Luckily no one, not even Jeff, knows about it.

"Okay. Well, that's all we really need to know for right now. Go ahead and make sure Logan is still alive, and I'll show you to your classes on Monday."

"Bye, Professor." I say as I walk out the door, ready to start the day's adventures.


End file.
